Forbidden Love for Forbidden Boy
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Haeju mendadak harus mengikuti pelatihan militer. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak rela meninggalkan kahyangan. Pine. Dan apa yang akan terjadi saat Pine berbaring tak berdaya di hadapan Haeju? Warning inside.


**For****bidden Feeling for Forbidden Boy**

A Fairy's Landing Fanfic by SoraNoRaikou

Summary : Haeju mendadak harus mengikuti pelatihan militer. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak rela meninggalkan kahyangan. Pine. Dan apa yang akan terjadi saat Pine berbaring tak berdaya di hadapan Haeju? Warning inside.

Warning : Yaoi, asem asem lemon implisit rada eksplisit, rada PWP, shotakon, missing scene dari masa lalu Haeju dan Pine yang masih bocah imut X3 menjelaskan kenapa Haeju benci banget sama wujud Pine yang udah gede (he's a shotakon, like me, hehe) dan kenapa Pine jadi yaoi secara canon XD kyaaa!! Saya cinta shotaaaaa!!!! XD *peyuk2 Pine-ko* ohya, OOC! OOC buangettt!! Ampuuunn!!! DX

YAOI HATERS lebih baik buru-buru pencet tombol back! I warned you!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : Fairy's Landing alias Sun Yor Kang Rim itu punyanya Hyun Yoo, tapi paling ngga Pine-ko piaraan saya dan Cheon Sang itu kakak saya XD *dirajam berjamaah*

*

Sinar matahari sore menembus menyeruak sebuah jendela kaca di sebuah rumah kayu bergaya Korea kuno di areal pemukiman mewah para jenderal, pejabat, dan menteri di kahyangan. Sebenarnya pemukiman itu sudah dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah super mewah yang luasnya berhektar-hektar dan terbuat dari kayu mahal, dengan danau-danau buatan di halam rumahnya, juga dijaga oleh berpuluh-puluh prajurit kahyangan dan roh-roh penjaga yang bermata awas. Namun rumah itu, hanyalah sebuah rumah kayu sederhana, khas desa Korea, dengan lantai kayu yang lebih tinggi daripada tanah, tanpa sekat-sekat ruangan yang terbuat dari sutra maupun lukisan-lukisan indah yang tertempel di dinding.

Di rumah itulah salah dua prajurit utama kahyangan yang termasuk paling berpengaruh tinggal. Kakak beradik Haeju dan Nina yang meskipun memiliki pangkat bagus, tetap mempertahankan kesederhanaannya dalam rumah itu, hidup berdua dengan rukun. Yah meski mereka seringkali bertengkar, lebih dikarenakan sifat keduanya yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah, namun tetap saja kakak beradik itu adalah saudara paling rukun yang pernah ada di kahyangan.

Seperti sore itu, Haeju duduk dengan tenang di ruang tengah yang nyaman dan hangat, di samping sebuah jendela yang berpemandangan danau teratai indah milik tetangga. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia menggosok gauntlet senjatanya yang selalu ia pakai di lengan kanannya dengan sebuah kain lembut. Saat saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat favoritnya, dimana ia bisa duduk dengan tenang menikmati kesunyian sementara Nina sebentar lagi berangkat menggantikannya memimpin patroli pasukan penjaga dunia abadi milik Kaisar.

"Nah, Haeju, ini tehmu," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan berkulit gelap yang mendadak muncul dari arah dapur dan meletakkan secangkir teh di meja depan Haeju. Refleks Haeju mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Nina telah duduk di hadapannya, seraya menyesap teh dari cangkir miliknya.

"Belum berangkat kak Nina?" tanya Haeju, tangan kanannya berhenti menggosok gauntlet miliknya dan meneguk teh hijau Koreanya yang masih mengepul panas. Nina menyeringai sedikit.

"Terlambat sedikit saja tak apa-apa kan, lagipula jam segini pasti Cheon Sang masih berkeliling memeriksa pasukan kan? Aku sedikit malas..." gumam Nina santai.

"Huuh kakak, untungnya dari semua sikap kita yang sama aku tidak memiliki sifat angin-anginan seperti itu," keluh Haeju pendek, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

"Lagipula, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak-banyaknya bersamamu sekarang, Haeju," Nina meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu tersenyum agak sedih pada Haeju. Haeju mengangkat kepala, terkejut.

"Eh? A-ada apa kak?" tanya Haeju menanyakan kalimat Nina yang sepertinya masih bersambung. Tapi Nina malah bertanya balik.

"Loh, apa kamu belum mendengar? Kaisar akan mengadakan pelatihan militer untuk prajurit tingkat letnan dua ke bawah selama sedikitnya sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun," jelas Nina.

"Apa?! Kok-kok aku tidak tahu?", jerit Haeju, nyaris berdiri dan menumpahkan teh di dalam cangkir dengan gebrakan tangannya. Nina hanya memberengut sedikit.

"Makanya, kalau sedang ada pertemuan jangan tidur, adik tukang tidur", tegur Nina. Mau tidak mau Haeju hanya mengernyitkan alis dan mengangguk sedikit menyesal.

Menurut keterangan Nina, pelatihan militer akan diadakan selama sepuluh tahun atau lebih. Itu waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan bagi penghuni kahyangan sepertinya. Ia memang sering tidur saat pertemuan diadakan, sebetulnya ia sudah tahu itu salah, tentu saja, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menduga akan jadi seperti ini. Ia harus meninggalkan rumahnya yang sangat nyaman itu, kasurnya, tempat tidurnya, kakaknya, dan lingkungan yang sangat ia sukai ini. Tentu saja pelatihan akan dilakukan di dunia abadi buatan Kaisar yang entah seperti apa menyeramkannya, dan kalau ia sampai tidak ikut... ia sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Cheon Sang yang sudah stres level 99 ditambah kejengkelan karena kekacauan yang sering sekali dibuat anak buahnya. Mengerikan. Dan terlebih lagi...

"Kak Haeju! Kak Haejuu!!!" jerit seseorang dari luar rumahnya sementara suara gedoran bertubi-tubi datang menyergap telinganya. Suara tinggi manis yang belakangan ini sudah sangat akrab di telinganya. Yah, terlebih lagi karena pemilik suara itu, ia tidak rela meninggalkan kahyangan untuk beberapa tahun, atau bahkan hari, atau jam, atau menit.

"Haeju, itu Pine kan?" sergah Nina. Haeju mengangguk bingung, dan menit berikutnya kedua bersaudara itu sudah membuka pintu depan rumah mereka, dan mendapati sang anak haram kahyangan, anak Bidadari Oran dengan manusia biasa, Pine, dengan wajahnya yang merah dan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Pine?! Ada apa dengan wajah dan bajumu itu?" jerit Nina panik. Tentu saja, Pine datang menggedor pintu rumah mereka dalam keadaan wajah penuh lebam dan memar, bibir dan pelipis yang mengalirkan darah, juga baju yang sobek disana-sini dan lengannya terlepas satu. Pine tak menjawab, ia hanya membuka mulut sedikit, lalu matanya tertutup sayu dan tubuh kecilnya ambruk ke pelukan Haeju yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

*

"Sudah kuaktifkan mantra penyembuh di sekitar tubuhnya, Haeju, ia akan pulih dengan sangat cepat," ujar Nina tegas setelah bangkit berdiri dari usahanya menyembuhkan luka-luka Pine yang cukup parah. Haeju mengangguk dan meletakkan gulungan perban yang tersisa di kotak obat.

Pine terbaring di kasur yang digelar di ruang tengah rumah, dengan baju dalam putih sederhana yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan sebuah selimut melapisi tubuhnya. Luka-luka di pelipis dan lengannya telah dibalut dengan perban dan aura tipis kehijauan berpendar sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya anak-anak nakal itu mengganggu Pine lagi," ujar Haeju lemah, ia menatap wajah Pine yang pucat dengan tatapan mata iba dan sedih. Nina mengangguk.

"Ya, aneh sekali, bisa-bisanya mereka mengaku anak kalangan elit kahyangan, tapi dengan semena-mena malah menyiksa Pine yang tidak berdosa", gerutu Nina sebal. Ia melangkah menuju meja kayu di samping pintu masuk, mengambil helmnya, dan mulai memakainya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Haeju, biarpun malas tapi aku tidak ingin terlambat sampai satu jam. Jaga Pine baik-baik ya!" pinta Nina seraya melangkah keluar rumah dan menutup pintu kembali. Meskipun Nina sudah tidak melihatnya, Haeju tersenyum dan mengangguk, dalam hati berjanji untuk benar-benar menjaga malaikat kecilnya ini.

Dulu waktu pertama kali Haeju mendengar tentang Pine, reaksinya sudah tentu sama seperti penghuni kahyangan lain. Meremehkan, merasa dinodai hanya dengan kehadiran kedua anak hasil hubungan bidadari dengan manusia yang terlarang itu, menghina, menatap Pine dan Fanta seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah makhluk yang sangat menjijikkan, lebih hina dari yang hina. Tapi setelah mendengar kisah dua anak itu secara langsung, hatinya tersentuh, tak mampu membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi Pine dan Fanta, tidak diinginkan dimana-mana, ditolak karena status mereka, ibu mereka yang jadi korban pemerkosaan ayah kandung Pine, dan segala hal itu. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka mulai menjadi akrab. Pine, Fanta, Cheon Sang, Haeju. Mereka berempat sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Fanta dan Pine menganggap Cheon Sang dan Haeju seperti dua kakak laki-laki mereka, sedangkan Cheon Sang menganggap Pine dan Fanta seperti adiknya sendiri. Haeju menyukai Fanta yang imut dan selalu ceria, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia juga sering diperlakukan berbeda oleh teman-temannya, namun tidak dengan Pine. Haeju tidak menyukai Pine. Ada... ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar suka.

Haeju bernafas dengan pelan, sangat perlahan, seakan tak ingin anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun itu terbangun dari pingsan. Diamatinya satu persatu bagian tubuh Pine, mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, mata cerianya yang sekarang tertutup rapat, hidung mungilnya yang menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur, wajah tampannya yang masih menampilkan sisi bocahnya, bibirnya yang merah, lehernya yang jenjang, kimono dalamnya yang terkuak sedikit dan membuat dada mulus dan putihnya mengintip malu-malu dari dalam. Tanpa sadar Haeju menyentuh tulang dada Pine dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ngghh," Pine mengerang tiba-tiba, Haeju buru-buru mengangkat jarinya dan meletakkannya di pinggir selimut Pine saat anak itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh pada Haeju.

"Kak Haeju..." bisik Pine lemah seraya berusaha bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan segera Haeju menggenggam bahu anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur lagi.

"Sst, Pine. Tidur saja lagi, wajahmu masih pucat," tegur Haeju. Pine menurutinya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lukamu sebentar lagi sembuh. Nina sudah memberikan mantra penyembuhan untuk luka-lukamu," ujar Haeju lembut, tanpa sadar jemarinya bermain-main di rambut poni Pine yang memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Terima kasih kak," gumam Pine. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum tulus dan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh jari-jari Haeju yang sedang berada di dahinya. Haeju seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah seoverprotektif ini pada Nina, dan jarang sekali memperlakukan orang lain dengan penuh kelembutan seperti ini. Semua orang mengenal Haeju sebagai pria yang suka bertindak menurut emosinya saja dan sedikit terlalu impulsif, tapi di hadapan bocah laki-laki ini, Haeju selalu memiliki stok kelembutan tak terbatas dan pendingin gratis untuk emosinya yang selalu membara.

"Tak apa Pine. Sudah tugasku menolong warga kahyangan yang butuh bantuan," jawabku pelan. Bocah 13 tahun itu mendadak melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya dari jari Haeju dan mendesah perlahan.

"Jadi kak Haeju menolongku hanya karena tugas ya?" ujarnya sedikit merajuk, lengkap dengan pipinya yang sedikit digembungkan. Kepalanya ditelengkan agar tak menatap langsung mata Haeju. Mendadak Letnan dua prajurit Kaisar itu pun terkejut dan menarik tangannya.

"E-eh... tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku Pine, bukan begitu!" elak Haeju, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang demi mendapat kesan bahwa memang maksudnya bukan seperti itu. Duh, sekarang ia berani bersumpah kalau Pine kelihatan sangat imut kalau sedang merajuk seperti itu. Dengan susah payah ditahannya keinginan untuk tidak memeluk bocah setengah manusia itu.

"Lalu apa?" tuntut Pine kemudian. Ia melirik Haeju dengan ekor matanya, dan kedua tangannya yang ditutupi kimono hingga setengah telapak tangan meremas pinggir selimut percanya. Mau tak mau Haeju tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Karena kau menggedor pintu rumahku dengan heboh Pine, bukan kediaman bidadari Oran, atau Perdana Menteri Cheon Sang. Itu berarti kau mempercayaiku untuk menolongmu," Haeju membungkukkan badan, mencoba menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Pine ", dan aku senang kau melakukan itu."

Haeju terkekeh pelan, dan sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Pine.

"Meskipun aku sengaja melemparkan diriku pada masalah untuk bisa menemuimu?" tanya Pine lagi, dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dan terlihat seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eh?" gumam Haeju sesaat sebelum Pine menarik kerah kimono luar Haeju hingga prajurit tangguh kahyangan itu menunduk dan merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat bibir mungil Pine pada bibirnya sendiri.

Sentuhan itu tidak memudar dan lepas, melainkan semakin bersemangat untuk merangkum bibir Haeju seakan bocah itu haus akan kehangatan. Haeju sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi bocah itu tak pernah gagal mengejutkannya. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir bocah itu dan membangunkan lidah yang masih perawan di dalamnya dengan sapuan dan hisapan lembut.

"Ngghh..." erang Pine lembut. Tanpa disadarinya kedua belah tangannya telah melingkari leher Haeju dan memeluk pemuda itu, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Haeju menuruti permintaan tanpa kata-kata itu dan memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Pine dengan kedua kaki Pine berada di antara lututnya. Tangan Haeju menyusuri helai-helai rambut hitam Pine dan mendorong dirinya agar lebih merasuk pada kekuasaan lembut Pine.

"Kau menyukaiku Pine? Hmm?" tanya Haeju lembut sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Pine yang kemudian menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya... Kak Haeju... Kakak, kak Nina, dan Perdana Mentri adalah sedikit orang yang bisa menerimaku, dan aku sangat mengagumi kalian, terutama Kak Haeju. Kakak begitu... melindungiku meskipun aku ini hanyalah seorang anak hasil... hasil perkosaan manusia..." suara Pine berhenti mendadak saat ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi dan pandangan matanya berubah sedih.

Haeju menatap wajah Pine, diraihnya dagu mungil itu dan dibawanya mata _onyx_ cemerlang Pine menatap matanya sendiri.

"Hei, aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, Pine," Haeju meyakinkan bocah berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Mata itu berkaca-kaca, seiring bibir pemiliknya bergetar dan akhirnya berakhir dengan mulus di pelukan Haeju. Haeju mendekap bocah itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membawa bibir bocah itu kembali ke dalam ciuman hangat.

*

"Ng-ngghh, Kak Haeju..." desah Pine bernapsu saat Haeju mencium lembut lehernya yang jenjang dan menghisapnya pelan, meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah kehitaman di sana. Pine mengeluarkan desahan yang sedikit lebih keras, lalu mencengkeram rambut Haeju yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih berantakan daripada tadi, ikatan rambutnya sudah lama terlepas dan sekarang tergerai dengan bebas di punggungnya.

"Pertama kali untukmu, eh?" goda Haeju seraya menggoda dada mulus bocah itu dan menggeleserkan jemarinya di atas puting Pine. Bocah itu mengerang lagi dan mengangguk perlahan. Haeju menyentuhkan lidahnya di pipi Pine yang lembut dan menjilatnya hingga membentuk jalur saliva dari pipi hingga telinga Pine yang memerah. Lalu dengan satu tangannya, ia menyingkirkan kimono dalam putih yang dipakai Pine sehingga akhirnya tubuh bocah itu polos, terekspos langsung di depan matanya tanpa terhalang apapun.

Bibir dan lidah Haeju kembali turun dan bermain di leher Pine, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan permainan lidah yang profesional di areal tulang belikat Pine.

"Ummh..." Pine mengeluarkan desahan nikmat tertahan. Haeju semakin terpacu untuk menjadikan tubuh perawan Pine miliknya, miliknya sendiri. Naluri prajuritnya yang mendominasi segala sesuatu ikut terbawa hingga ke urusan ranjang. Segera setelah ia merasakan sesuatu menegang dan mengganjal di perutnya, ia meraih organ mungil milik Pine yang sudah menunjukkan kedewasaannya.

"Akh.. Kak Hae- uh.. Ju..." erang bocah berambut hitam itu gugup, namun tubuhnya berkata lain : tangan kirinya menemukan jemari Haeju yang lebih besar dan menuntun tangan pemuda yang lebih besar untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatan dari kejantanannya. Haeju mengikuti petunjuk itu dengan antusias, mendapati ujung dari kejantanan yang lebih kecil berada dalam kekuasaannya.

"Kau suka kusentuh? Baiklah... mmh... kuharap kau bisa menahan ini..." Haeju berbisik penuh nafsu dan mulai memijat lembut bagian yang ditunjukkan oleh Pine, mengelusnya dengan irama, sepenuh hati, dan mendulang desahan-desahan balasan sensual dari malaikat kecilnya yang polos namun agresif itu. Mmh, betapa ia mencintai Pine yang seperti itu.

Pijatan lembut, elusan, rabaan, dan gosokan pelan perlahan-lahan namun pasti dan berkelanjutan terus Haeju berikan pada kejantanan Pine, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Haeju mencoba sesuatu yang lebih... inovatif untuk Pine. Dibukanya bibir merah keunguan miliknya, dan lidahnya ia sentuhkan pada penis bocah yang mulai beranjak remaja itu.

"Aaahhhh! Ugh! Kak... ahh... sial..." Pine terus saja meracau, mengeluarkan segala isi tenggorokannya yang tersumbat kenikmatan. Kedua belah tangannya meraih rambut Haeju dan meremasnya sesuai irama jilatan dan hisapan Haeju yang menggoda dan memabukkan. Membuat libido pemuda kahyangan pirang itu semakin bernapsu untuk mempercepat servisnya.

"Mmh.. sshh...ufff..." Haeju mengakselerasi hisapannya, semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar lenguhan panjang dan teriakan tertahan bocah perawan itu yang semakin intens. Haeju menggosok kejantanan itu, menghisapnya, mempermainkan ujungnya dengan lidah.

"Akkhhh!!!! Hae- mmmpphhhh...."

Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian cairan putih kental yang panas dan asin seperti mentega cair menyembur masuk ke dalam mulut Haeju. Tanpa protes, diterimanya semua cairan terlarang milik Pine dan ditelannya dalam sekali teguk. Manis. Murni. Melncur menuruni kerongkongannya perlahan. Dijilatnya sekali lagi sisa cairan yang masih menempel di sudut bibirnya dan dicecapnya seluruh rasa intisari palingh dalam milik Pine.

"Manis..." gumam Haeju lembut, tersenyum manis pada Pine yang wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat ranum.

"Kau menelan semuanya. Bukankah itu tidak enak?" balas Pine malu. Selimut bulu angsa putih tebal yang tadi tergeletak terlupakan di lantai kini ditariknya menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, membuat Haeju merasakan kebutuhan mendesak untuk memakan bocah imut itu hidup-hidup.

"Tidak Pine. Rasanya manis. Lebih manis daripada semua manisan buah yang pernah kau makan," jawab Haeju mesum penuh metafora. Pine menurunkan selimutnya dan tersenyum tipis, matanya bersinar nakal.

"Kalau begitu... tentu kau akan memperbolehkanku mencobanya," tantang Pine dengan kerlingan seduktif yang langsung membawa bibir Haeju kembali melumat bibir anak laki-laki yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya itu dalam ciuman panas.

Pine meraih kerah kimono luar Haeju dan merenggut semuanya dalam sekali sentak, mengingat kain pengikat pinggangnyua sudah longgar dari tadi. Haeju memasang satu cengiran lebar.

"Hei hei... kau ini benar-benar bocah yang tidak sabaran ya,"goda Haeju seraya menjilat bibir Pine yang kemudian merengut pura-pura kesal.

"Jangan goda aku, Kak Haeju," tegur Pine setengah merengek. Yang ditegur hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian melepaskan semua sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya tanpa disuruh dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka yang telanjang dalam satu pelukan hangat ditambah sebuah ciuman bernafsu.

"Mm.. mmphh..." desah Pine, merasakan tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan Haeju. Meskipun ia baru saja orgasme, tubuhnya masih muda dan segar, sehingga tak lama kemudian kejantanan miliknya sudah menegang lagi dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Namun kali ini ia merasakan benda tegang milik pemuda di atasnya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama, mengeras dan memanjang, menekan perutnya dengan cairan bening yang sama mengalir dari lubang di ujungnya.

Tangan Haeju melepaskan pelukannya dari punggung Pine, kembali menyentuh kejantanan milik Pine.

"Ahhh..." rintih bocah bermata onyx itu, dikuasai kenikmatan...

... hanya untuk dilepaskan lagi.

Alis Pine berkerut kecewa, namun segera digantikan erangan terkejut dan sedikit sakit saat jari panjang dan lentur milik Haeju menyentuh anusnya dan melumurinya dengan segala cairan yang bisa didapatkannya saat itu, salivanya, sperma Pine, dan semen bening milik mereka berdua, berusaha membuat kondisi lubang kecil yang beum terjamah itu kondusif bagi kenikmatan mereka berdua.

"Uuhhh...." erang Pine, antara sakit dan nikmat. Haeju menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"Kau... tak apa-apa Pine? Apakah sakit? Kalau sakit aku akan berhenti," ujar Haeju berempati. Namun bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda menggeleng. Raut wajahnya tegas, meski sedikit ragu terselip di antaranya.

"Kau... akan memasukiku bukan?" tanya Pine balik. Bocah cerdas. Haeju mengangguk perlahan, sedikit ragu Pine akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu, mengingat mungkin dirinya agak sedikit _trauma_ dengan hal yang dialami Oran, ibunya. Yah, meski sekarang ia tidak mencoba memperkosa Pine sih...

Tapi tanpa ia duga, sebuah anggukan kecil terlihat di matanya yang nyaris dibutakan oleh pesona bocah itu.

"Tapi pelan-pelan," pinta Pine. Haeju mengangguk, mengucapkan sumpah demi Kaisar kahyangan ia akan sangat berhati-hati menangani keperawanan Pine. Lalu dengan lembut ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyiapkan 'lubang' Pine untuk dimasuki kejantanannya nanti. Dielusnya lembut lubang itu searah dengan lingkaran, dan perlahan, amat sangat perlahan, ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya.

"Akhhh, Kak Haeju..." Pine merintih, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan sakit.

Tanpa berkomentar, Haeju terus saja melumasi lubang itu dengan saliva dan menggerakkan jarinya sedikit keluar masuk seraya terus mendesah. Kemudian jari kedua, masih dengan sangat perlahan, ia ikutkan bersama jari yang pertama, dibalas dengan teriakan nyaring khas bocah laki-laki yang baru saja masuk remaja yang lebih keras. Haeju tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi cukup berat dan menyakitkan bagi Pine, tapi tunggu saja hingga ia menemukan titik yang tepat nanti...

Tiga jari sudah brhasil masuk dengan mulus, pada awalnya disambut erangan dan rintihan Pine yang tak tertahankan, namun lama-kelamaan rintihan-rintihan itu berubah menjadi desahan nikmat, dan tanpa sadar Pine menyentuh perut Haeju yang datar dan otot-otot abdomennya yang terbentuk dengan baik, mencitrakan kesempurnaan bentuk tubuh seorang lelaki, menginginkan lebih.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang, hhh... Bersiap-siaplah. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tetapi lama-lama akan terasa enak, mmhh..." jelas Haeju diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, mengatur keseimbangan antara libido dan kejernihan berpikir memang sulit.

Pine mengangguk, memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpegangan pada punggung Haeju yang berwarna gelap, mengharapkan pegangan di saat keperawanannya diambil nanti, jika memang itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Haeju, bermandikan peluh yang mengalir deras, membuka kedua belah paha mulus Pine, mengarahkan kejantanannya pada anus milik Pine yang terekspos jelas, dan menyentuhkannya di bibir merah lubang kecil itu, siap untuk menyeruak masuk, menyatukan dirinya sendiri utuh dengan bocah itu, malaikat kecilnya yang selalu ia inginkan.

Namun tiba-tiba langit-langit ruangan itu bersinar terang, dan sebuah mantra huruf kuno muncul di sana, dikelilingi aura kuning kemerahan. Haeju mendesah kecewa dan berhenti mendadak sementara Pine terkejut dan nyaris berteriak.

"_Letnan Dua Haeju. Silakan datang ke aula latihan sekarang juga untuk menemui Perdana Menteri dan mengkonfirmasi perjalanan latihan militermu ke dunia abadi untuk lima belas tahun ke depan. Terima kasih."_

Suara Nina yang diresmi-resmikan membahana mengisi suara itu. Haeju membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup dan menemukan wajah kecewa, nyaris menangis milik bocah laki-laki yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Nafsu yang tadi membuncah kini telah mereda, menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan kekecewan dan pertanyaan.

"Kak... Kak Haeju mau pergi?"

Tanpa sadar pemuda berkulit gelap itu memukul dahinya sendiri dengan serius.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*

(a/n) Hmmm... fic ini kayaknya bakal jadi twoshot doang deh. Mengingat sepertinya akan sepi review (maklum, fandom pinggiran). Tapi saya akan tetap menamatkan fic ini! Huzzah!! \o\ /o/ -caramelldansen- Yosh! Ganbare!


End file.
